


Someone That I Used To Know

by lunaofthemiste



Category: Battle for London in the Air (Roleplay)
Genre: Dave Heaton's cats, Immortal Illuminati AU, Is this angst, M/M, it's not The Luna Trajectory because it was never a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaofthemiste/pseuds/lunaofthemiste
Summary: Oscar and Dave talk about seeing familiar faces.
Relationships: Oscar Sherry/Dave Heaton
Kudos: 4





	Someone That I Used To Know

Oscar couldn’t sleep.

Not that it was a new statement. He often had trouble sleeping, seeing dreams that often felt too real and too shocking to be dreams. This was somewhat of a normal occurrence - attempting to sleep, staying up, and falling asleep for longer hours than intended. Dave never minded, of course, and although they never really talked about it, they knew this was an issue.

He sat up, looking over at Dave next to him. Dave looked like he was sleeping - it was hard to tell with him - and some of the cats were laying around his body as if they were guarding him. The king-sized bed was a worthwhile investment after all since there usually seemed to be anywhere from two to all of Dave’s cats joining them at nighttime. The cats didn’t move when he sat up, a sure sign that they were asleep.

Next came the difficult part - walking across the room. Oscar didn’t want to grab his phone since the light could wake Dave up, but the result was walking in the room in the dark, avoiding cats that he couldn’t see. He stood up and took a tiny step forward, relieved that there was no cat in his path.

Now he just needed to make it across the room.

He was halfway to the door when Dave sighed, causing Oscar to freeze in his tracks. Oscar waited in silence to see if Dave made any more signs of being awake, careful not to move in the slightest.

“It’s okay, I’m awake,” Dave said hoarsely. “Let me get the light.”

“Did I wake you?” Oscar whispered, feeling bad.

Dave switched on the light, shaking his head. Cloud, who was nuzzled up against Dave’s side, got up and moved closer to his head. “No, I couldn’t sleep either. You going to get water?”

“Yeah,” Oscar nodded. “I’ll grab you one too,” he said, heading to the kitchen, grabbing two glasses, and getting some water from the pitcher they kept in the fridge.

When Oscar returned, waters in tow, Dave was sitting up, with Cloud now fully in his lap. He could clearly see the scars near Dave’s shoulder from a mission gone wrong years ago since Dave insisted on sleeping without a shirt. Dave looked up at him and smiled, accepting the water as Oscar walked back to his side and got into bed.

“What’s wrong?” Dave asked softly. “Usually when you can’t sleep there’s something bugging you.”

Oscar sighed. “This might sound crazy, but have you ever seen someone and just...feel like you know them?” he asked.

“Deja vu?”

“Sort of?” Oscar shrugged. “It didn’t feel like the events were repeating, though. It was like I was meeting someone for the first time but it wasn’t a first meeting, like they were familiar to me.”

“Ah,” Dave nodded. “This is about the mission today.”

“The mission today…” Oscar trailed off. “I know...no, I’m sure I had never seen that man before, but I was certain I knew him somehow.”

“Which man?” Dave asked. “There were several.”

“He was blonde, close to your height-”

“Which is close to _your_ height-”

“I’m certain he was shorter than me,” Oscar continued, “tan, muscular-”

“Did you find him attractive?” Dave asked, which took Oscar by surprise.

“No, I mean…” Oscar frowned, feeling his face heat up. “Uh, objectively, which I know because I have eyes, he was attractive by traditional beauty standards. I was not attracted _to_ him. That wasn’t the point though, he just felt familiar.”

“I’m just teasing about the attractive thing,” Dave grinned, leaning over to look at Oscar. “Am I the first one you’ve told about this?”

“You’re the only one who wouldn’t think I’m crazy,” Oscar admitted. “Massey would have pulled me from any missions if I said anything off, so I didn’t mention it.”

Dave raised an eyebrow quizzically. “He asked you about that _specifically_?”

“He asked me if I recognized anyone,” Oscar frowned. “That’s weird, right?”

“Um,” Dave shrugged. “Kind of. Maybe it’s ‘cause of the memory thing? Though I guess that doesn’t make sense, then. Do you know anything else about the guy?”

“Lynch said he was IIA, so it’s even more likely that I don’t know him,” Oscar sighed, leaning his head against the headboard. “Maybe I’m finally losing my mind.”

“No you’re not, so stop moping. People have defected to the other side before. Maybe you saw him once or twice around the office before he left?” Dave suggested, which sort of felt right to Oscar, but still somewhat wrong.

“I don’t know,” Oscar said honestly. 

“It’s okay if you don’t,” Dave assured him. “This...deja vu memory thing has actually happened to me before, too.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, it was with you, actually,” Dave admitted, smiling to himself.

“Wait, what?” Oscar asked, shocked. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I mean, it kind of sounds like a bad pickup line, and I didn’t think about it until this conversation came up,” Dave explained. “When we first met you reminded me of a mission back in the ‘40s. I was undercover abroad for a while-”

“No target?”

“Well, it was the war,” Dave shrugged. “There were several, but it was easy to cover up without losing the identity. I met this soldier and we...we were friends, I guess, but nothing...well, nothing came of it because he died. Some sort of freak accident. But when I met you it reminded me of that, which honestly surprised me because my memory is shit.”

“So’s mine,” Oscar reached over and took Dave’s hand. “It’s why we’re so good together.” But even as he said that he felt a sliver of doubt in his voice. Not in being good with Dave obviously, that he knew, that he was absolutely certain of.

He wasn’t sure if his memory was as bad as he was led to believe because he _remembered_ what Dave told him. The memory was fuzzy, but he could distinctly picture Dave in a soldier’s uniform, sitting across from him, his eyes lighting up as he talked. He remembered being in the trenches with the other men, wishing the war would be over. Even remembered faking his death to return to England. It was too specific to be a misplaced memory.

Yet Oscar didn’t want to tell Dave about this. What would it mean if Oscar was right? It wouldn’t make sense for EVIL to lie to either of them about faking Oscar’s death in the 1940s. However, the alternative was much worse, something that Oscar knew was likely right but he didn’t want to consider, something that could bring the world he built crashing down on him.

Oscar let go of Dave’s hand and extended his arm, putting it around Dave. His boyfriend leaned into him, resting his head against Oscar’s. It was a simple action, one they had done a thousand times before, but it still managed to bring Oscar peace every time.

The thoughts and mysteries of their past could wait for now.


End file.
